Dance Again Song
by ETBlack333
Summary: This is the full song from my story " Steam Team Band " ( read that story first to understand). So I thought I'd show you just the song here to get a good read on it. The lyrics were all written by me, so they might be bland, but I did my best.


**Intro**

 _Hey, Get your legs ready -_ Tyler/Thomas

 _Don't leave just yet -_ Ellie/Emily

 **Verse 1**

 _4 years ago, we all met for the first time. When we started, we worked for hours. All we wanted was to get out in the sun, and run until the day is over. All we want is to take our hats off and jog until the day is over. Is it over yet? -_ Patrick/Percy

 _As we bonded, we became the best of friends that fast. When we grew up, new love was born and lust is real. We knew it was time to become a new thing as soon as the week is over. We knew we had to get all together as soon as the week is over. Is it over yet? -_ Jake/James

 **Pre-Chorus**

 _Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. We're ready to get out to the world and turn into fame and learn our beat and learn our moves. Is this just a dream? -_ Erik/Edward

 **Chorus**

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler/Thomas

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from Sunday to Saturday. -_ Ellie/Emily

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Tyler/Thomas

 **Verse 2**

 _Us boys and girls, run in the meadows. But one time, we get in an accident oh. All we want to do is break the rules and be free until the month is over. All we want is to be with each other on dates and kiss until the month is over. Is it over yet? -_ Hailey/Henry

 _Every single day, we like to tease and joke, it's hard to judge. But instead, we want to go out together and love our pretty world. We didn't have to work all day as soon as the year is over. We didn't have to leave if we needed to as soon as the year is over. Is it over yet? -_ Ginny/Gordon

 **Pre Chorus**

 _Red, yellow, blue, orange, green, purple. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. We're ready to get out to whole wide world and turn into fame and learn our beat and learn our moves. Is this just a vision? -_ Anne Claire/Annie

 **Chorus**

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler/Thomas

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from Sunday to Saturday. -_ Ellie/Emily

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Ellie/Emily

 **Bridge**

 _Let's stay together, as a happy bunch for the rest of our lives, so we can dance. If you can take it, if you can live it. -_ Patrick/Percy

 _Let's keep our faces warm, as a useful person for the rest of our lives, so we can dance. If you can make it, if you can handle it. -_ Hailey/Henry

 _Learn our moves, learn our beat. Learn our moves, learn our beat. So we can dance...again. -_ Erik/Edward

 _That's right again and again. -_ Anne Claire/Clarabel

 _YEEAAHHHH -_ Ellie/Emily

 **Chorus**

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler/Thomas

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from Sunday to Saturday. -_ Ellie/Emily

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Again -_ Jake/James

 **Chorus Again**

 _Soon as the work is done, we can go and hang with the people of the world, holding their heads, from noon to midnight. -_ Tyler/Thomas

 _Our engines are the best, puffing along the rails with our friends and loves, making out in the sheds, from Sunday to Saturday. -_ Ellie/Emily

 _But we have to wait for the chance for me and you to go to the top of the mountain so we can dance again...so we can dance again...again, again, again, again, again. -_ Everyone

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Tyler/Thomas

 _Do you wanna dance again? -_ Ellie/Emily

 **Outro**

 _You want some more? Come get some -_ Jake/James

 _We're here everyday, all year long -_ Ginny/Gordon

 _We are -_ Tyler/Thomas

* * *

Hope you like this song. It can be sung by either the band or the engines. Who do you think is the best singer in the show? Mine is Percy in both the UK and Us versions.


End file.
